Nitrome.com
|avatarsInSite= }}Nitrome.com is the official website for Nitrome maintained by Mat Annal. The website currently has every Nitrome game - main games and mini games - released in Flash (except for Four Play). Some mobile games are not in the website for various reasons, like some of those games being premium. Information about Nitrome, facts, and other things are also located on Nitrome.com. History 2005 Nitrome.com was first launched on April 5th 2005. The website looked very different then it looks right now. The website basically was advertising Mobile Chick Flick, with a gallery of six images and a trailer for the game. On the left, there was a scroll box with the latest news, although there was only three news stories. 2006 The Nitrome website - between November 8th and 16th 2006 - received an enormous makeover. More pages and a new background were added. This version of the site allowed for Nitrome to make more of a profit, as they allowed people to license their games, and also opened up opportunities for Nitrome to work on some parts of other games, for people who prefer to have one of Nitrome's employees work on a game. 2007 Nitrome.com 1.2 remained for the rest of 2007, except between November 17th and December 3rd 2007, when Nitrome yet again changed their entire site to Nitrome.com 1.5. Many pages from 1.2 were ported over to 1.5, with some pages having content found on their 1.2 version not placed on the 1.5 page. This new site could be customized with two skins at the time: Classic and Winter. 2008 Sometime in 2008, Nitrome released their 3rd skin, made to resemble the original Game Boy. The skin had several Nitrome characters from the past year, and the current year (2008) in the skin, retro-ized to look like old Game Boy characters. Also, in October, Nitrome released their fourth skin - Horror. The skin contained several "Zombiefied" nitrome characters. Also, in May 2008, Nitrome launched their blog, where they would post blog posts about newly released games, Fan related content, and Work on the site. 2009 In 2009, Nitrome released their 5th skin - Party. The Party skin had every Nitrome character in it up to Ice Breaker: The Red Clan. It also included zombies, a flower - headed creature, a and a women looking like those from Ice Breaker from an unknown game. Near the end of the year, in December, Nitrome released their sixth skin - and updated version of the Winter Skin. The skin was Snowman, colored in shades of purple. 2010 Nitrome, in March, released their seventh skin - Factory. The skin was set in a factory, where Nitrome characters were made, spray painted, and packed in boxes to be shipped out. In July, Nitrome was looking for a Web Designer. They finally recruited a web designer to do stuff on their website. Nitrome also did not use their blog that much during October and beyond. 2011 In 2011, Nitrome announced they were going to change their website from version 1(v.1) to version 2 (v.2). Version 2 of the Nitrome website included many new features, a new look, and new pages of the website. Skins will still be able to be used, among other pages which will be taken over to Nitrome.com Version 2. The new website along with a new skin ( Nitrome 2.0) was released on August 25th, 2011. In addition, in honour of their 100th game, Nitrome Must Die!!!!, they released a "100th game" theme. 2018 On June 13, 2018, Nitrome announced that a new website is underway. It will focus more on the current platforms Nitrome releases games for, with less of an emphasis on browser games. Website versions Nitrome.com has gone through three different versions of the website. Below is a list of them and there respective article. Nitrome.com 1.0 :Main article: Nitrome.com 1.0 :This was Nitrome's first website released on April 5th 2005. The website was small at the time, and included a section about the company's upcoming game: Mobile Chick Flick. There was also a News bar, and an about us section. This version of the website was superseded by Nitrome.com 1.2 in 2006. Nitrome.com 1.2 :Main article: Nitrome.com 1.2 :This version of the website was the Nitrome website that Nitrome had likely been working on for a long time. Much of the website was different than 1.0, 1.2 having considerably more content than 1.0. Much of 1.2's content would be modified and taken over to 1.5, although some parts of information for some pages were taken out during the transition to 1.5. Nitrome.com 1.5 :Main article: Nitrome.com 1.5 This version of the website was launched in late 2007. The website stayed up for 5 years. Small modifications to the site or parts of the site were made between those five years. 1.5 had many more pages than the previous website, and allowed Nitrome to do more with it. Nitrome.com 2.0 :Main article: Nitrome.com 2.0 Version 2.0 of Nitrome.com was released on August 25th 2011. Previews of the website had been released in the previous months of the year. Much work was put into the website, and a couple times the release was pushed back. The website had many new features, and one of them being the ability for viewers to do more on the site, like heart (like) games and post comments on the Nitrome Blog. Links On all versions of Nitrome.com, Nitrome has provided a page called "Links" which lists links to various sites. Links will vary from links to site where they get their music to fan sites. Over the course of being up, Nitrome has put up various buttons that can be placed on other sites to link directly to Nitrome.com, in the form of a button that has the word "Nitrome" and an image. The buttons Nitrome has provided to link back to them has changed every time a new version was released, with the buttons from the previous versions erased from the links page. Nitrome provides the HTML necessary to create the button back to their site. Buttons Listed below are the various buttons that could be placed to link back to Nitrome. Buttons are sorted into the Version in which they appeared. These buttons can only be found on the version's Link page. Version 1.2 Version 1.2 featured several buttons, these buttons appearing as green grass with a flower, small path of grass, and a mole. This button was available in five versions, each version having a different length and width. Version 1.5 Version 1.5 removed four of the previous buttons and put up two new ones, the first new one being an image of the inside of Toxic's first robotic factory with two hovering robots around. The second one is based off the Winter skin, showing two Snow Drift penguins walking on snow, past some green snow covered trees, near a blue Nitrome logo. Listed below each logo is the code required to create the button. Version 2.0 Nitrome.com 2.0 erased the three previous buttons and out up only a single button, this button being Cuboy saying Nitrome. Also listed below is the code necessary to create the button. Skins Main article: Skins Nitrome.com can be customized with twenty different skins. Below are all the current skins. ONW.png|Nitrome.com 1.0 Classic tile.gif|The Classic skin Winter tile.gif|The Winter skin Retro tile.gif|The Retro skin Horror tile.gif|The Horror skin Party tile.png|The Party skin Snowman Skin.png|The Snowman skin Factory Skin.png|The Factory skin Ice Temple.png|The Ice Temple skin NES Skin.png|The NES skin Steamlandskin.png|The Steampunk skin Nitrome20Skin.png|The Nitrome 2.0 skin 100th game nitrome.png|The 100th Game skin Touchy_Skin_characters.png|The Touchy skin with iOS devices Touchy_wallpaper.png|The Touchy skin with Android devices IcebreakerSkin.png|The Icebreaker skin Avalanche_Background.png|The Avalanche skin Dittoskin_wallpaper.png|The Ditto skin KrakenSkin.png|The Kraken skin Nitromejam2014_wallpaper.png|The Jam 2014 skin Oodletrouble.png|The Oodletrouble skin Bad Iceberg skin.png|The Bad Iceberg skin Thebricks-full.png|The Bricks skin Trivia *For Nitrome.com 2.5, there is an invisible link to the Icebreaker website on the bottom left side of the Nitrome.com page, under the Cuboy image. MysteriousLink.png|The link, which is normally invisible. * For the Nitrome Jam game Loop, there is an icon for the Nitrome website in the "More projects created by this team members" section. Nitrome.com Jam Icon.png|The icon References Category:Websites Category:Nitrome.com